


Словно бабочки

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E





	Словно бабочки

Капитан Америка — ирландец (и к тому же католик), а Тони Старк — потомок вшивых итальяшек. Наташа Романов — русская. Клинт Бартон утверждает, что его национальность — лучник. Брюс Беннер столько времени провёл в трущобах Индии, что иной раз, задумавшись, на внезапные вопросы отвечает на хинди. Асгардцу Тору термин “национальность” не очень понятен.

***  
Когда Стив Роджерс решается выйти на улицу, на него пялятся. Ему это не льстит. Он уже давно привык к своему телу, научился им пользоваться. Тело для него инструмент. Ему нравится, что оно сейчас сильное, здоровое, надёжное и крепкое. Но он ещё помнит, как тело его было хрупким и слабым, как болели суставы и давило в груди. Помнит, как на него пялились на улицах, а на лицах читалась жалость — он в ту пору действительно выглядел так, будто бы уже не жилец.   
Он надвигает бейсболку по самые брови.

***  
Тони Старк привык ко всеобщему вниманию. Внимание ему не льстит, умение его привлекать — всего лишь рабочий навык. Его фамилия должна звучать, и звучать с восхищением, раздражением, удивлением, восторгом, чем угодно, лишь бы это была сильная эмоция. Тони Старка можно любить и ненавидеть, можно вбивать в поисковую строку запрос “голый Старк” или “Тони Старк гонорея”, главное — все знают Тони Старка. А продажи старкфонов растут.

***  
Когда Наташа Романов была маленькая, она думала, что тридцать лет — это старость, до которой лично она вряд ли доживет. Ещё она думала, что серые советские макароны со сливочным маслом — это очень вкусно. Маленькую Наташу Романов никто особенно не любил, но одна нянечка в детском доме (и это очень чёткое воспоминание, а это ведь ещё до Красной комнаты и, следовательно, Наташе было не больше трёх лет) заплетала ей косички, приговаривая, что волосы её — чистое золото.  
Наташа дожила до тридцати, даже перешагнула этот рубеж, но не постарела. Попробовала бургеры и устриц, и много чего ещё, что оказалось повкуснее советских макарон. Много раз перекрасила волосы. Есть люди, которые её, кажется, любят. Она им доверяет и тоже их любит.  
И есть люди, которые любят друг друга так, что смотреть больно.

***  
Клинт Бартон чётко делит свою жизнь на “до” и “после”, и о жизни “до” никогда не упоминает. И не думает. И даже почти её забыл. Помнит только: идёт по канату. Под ногами десять метров до земли. Оступившись, он упадёт и переломает все кости. Но он не оступается. Под взглядами десятков людей — не оступается. Он даже не знает, ждут ли они этого или напуганы также, как он. Может, и напуганы, и всё равно ждут, чтобы он свалился.

***  
Брюс Беннер прежде имел дурацкую привычку жалеть себя, но теперь от неё совершенно избавился. Три года в Индии показали, что других жалеть проще и в целом полезней. А год рядом с Наташей означает, что Брюс решительно счастлив, а, следовательно, и жалеть не о чём. По крайней мере, пока.  
Иной раз на Брюса находит: думается, что счастье ему не положено, а то, что было уже отсыпано, незаслуженно. Что однажды придётся платить по счетам, а пострадают (как и всегда) те, кто рядом.  
Но есть Наташа (всё ещё). Она напоминает, что жить надо сейчас, потому что потом будет поздно.

***  
Тор приходит к выводу, что в мире людей слишком много условностей. Некоторые условности он находит забавными, другие — раздражающими. Например, он не понимает, почему люди, которые очевидно любят друг друга, не могут просто взять и заняться сексом.

***  
Двадцать третьего декабря Стив получает посылку под дверь. Что довольно странно, учитывая, что он, ну, живет в Башне Старка на девяносто шестом этаже. Он на всякий случай уточняет у ДЖАРВИСа, безопасно ли к коробке прикасаться, поскольку Наташа утверждает, что опасности поджидают на каждом шагу. ДЖАРВИС говорит, что посылку можно потрогать и даже распаковать, но что там и как она оказалась под дверью, сообщать отказывается.  
В коробке, в тысяче слоёв из тонкой оберточной бумаги, оказывается стеклянная снежинка. Ёлочная игрушка родом из тридцатых, со слегка растрескавшейся от времени амальгамой, но всё ещё очень нарядная.   
Стив долго разглядывает её, а потом бережно укладывает обратно в коробку. Ему кажется, что вешать её на его скромную рождественскую сосну опасно и опрометчиво.

***  
Двадцать пятого декабря голова у Тони трещать начинает раньше, чем он успевает толком проснуться. И прежде, чем он успевает толком проснуться, под нос ему суют таблетку и стакан воды. Таблетку он тут же проглатывает и только потом интересуется:  
— Я от неё умру в муках?  
— Это аспирин. ДЖАРВИС сказал, у тебя нет на него аллергии. Я, кстати, не знал, что на аспирин бывает аллергия.  
...Добрым, терпеливым, сострадательным голосом Стива Роджерса, и тогда Тони наконец поднимает взгляд. Роджерс выглядит настолько бодрым, будто бы это не утро двадцать пятого декабря.  
— Не утро, — подтверждает он. — Сильно за полдень.  
— Ладно, — бормочет Тони. Это не худшее его пробуждение из всех, которые случались двадцать пятого декабря. По крайней мере, вчера наркотиков не было точно. И подозрительных женщин. И…   
Тони приходит к выводу, что и выпил-то он не так уж много. Ну, по своим меркам. Ему, кажется (но он не очень помнит), было стыдно напиваться совсем уж вусмерть на глазах у Роджерса. Стыдно, потому что по глазам Роджерса было понятно, что тот тоже ужасно хочет напиться, но не может. А неделька выдалась…  
А, ну и ещё потому, чтобы Роджерс не понял, насколько Тони иногда свинья.

***  
Наташа кое-что осознает, и осознание ввергает её в панику. Но ведь она не паникует, даже если знает, что будут вырывать ногти.  
А тут, значит, Роджерса прилично так ранят. Обычный человек помер бы на месте, а этот ещё жив, даже пробует шевелиться.  
— Лежи! — рычит на него Тони.  
У Наташи же обрывается сердце. А у неё же почти никогда не обрывается сердце. В последний раз было, когда ей сказали, что Коулсон мёртв. Но Коулсон ведь — нечто вроде семьи. Она это мысленно проговаривает — и сердце обрывается снова.  
Чёрт побери.

***  
Клинту довольно забавно за всем этим со стороны наблюдать. Ну, знаете ли, как совершенно разные люди, люди не сказать чтоб совсем хорошие, люди, привыкшие быть сами по себе, становятся командой. Увлекательное зрелище.  
Например, Старк варит по утрам кофе на всех. Для него это иногда поздний вечер, идеальное, по его мнению, время для последней чашечки кофе на сон грядущий. И вот в восемь часов утра он спускается на кухню, зевая, и варит целый кофейник кофе крепкого, как смола. Сонно моргая, выпивает чашку и уходит, практически засыпая на ходу. Если Роджерс успевает к этому времени возвратиться с утренней пробежки, то жарит целую гору блинчиков и даже умудряется накормить ими полусонного Старка.  
Наташа на кулинарные подвиги не то чтобы не способна, но определенно считает их ниже своего достоинства (поглощать блинчики Кэпа это ей не мешает). Но она тоже переменилась. Может, никто и не замечает, но Клинт-то видит, как на миссиях Наташа спокойно и деловито берёт в поле своего внимания всю команду разом (а Клинт как-то привык, что прежде Наташу интересовало только и исключительно его благополучие).  
С Брюсом сложнее всего. Он всегда так мягок и спокоен, так сосредоточен на удобстве и благополучии окружающих людей, что сложно понять, в какой момент его дежурное “давайте все успокоимся и сделаем глубокий вдох” превращается в действительную заинтересованность и привязанность. Клинт думает, это происходит после той истории с щупальцами, заполонившими город. Именно тогда Брюс впервые рассказывает команде анекдот.  
А вот Халк, кстати, командный игрок и всегда бурно радуется, когда в очередной раз ловит падающего Клинта.  
Итак, Клинт, внутренне посмеиваясь, наблюдает. Как-то вечером, уже лёжа в кровати, говорит:  
— Похоже, эти ребята не такие уж волки-одиночки, как изображали. Даже Наташа, подумать только!  
А Фил отвечает:  
— У тебя на прошлой неделе чуть нервный срыв не случился, когда ты подумал, что Старк погиб.

***  
Брюс не то чтобы как-то очень сексуален или хорош собой. В отличие от Старка. У Старка, как он сам утверждает, есть “животный магнетизм.” На самом деле у него красивые глаза, Брюс не может не признавать, хотя и не по этой части. В принципе, он вообще объективно красив, а ещё у него однозначно есть харизма. Ну и все эти миллиарды, наверно, тоже работают определенным образом. В общем, у Старка была куча любовниц и любовников. Но Брюс ему вовсе не завидует, потому что Наташа по какой-то необъяснимой причине что-то в Брюсе разглядела.   
При всём при том Старк слепец и даже местами идиот, если не видит, как на него смотрит Роджерс. Роджерс, впрочем, не лучше.

***  
Стив не любит Четвёртое июля. Не чувствует торжественности момента и гордости за свою страну, а взрывы фейерверков неизменно портят ему настроение. Взрывы — они взрывы и есть. Кому-нибудь обязательно оторвёт пальцы.  
Будь его воля, в этот день он уехал бы из города подальше или хотя бы заперся бы в спальне и задернул шторы. Смотрел бы чёрно-белое немое кино.   
Ему не позволено. Он должен улыбаться, вселять в граждан уверенность в том, что они под защитой, что с ними не случится ничего плохого. Что они живут в великой стране. Что больше никто не упадёт внезапно с небес, чтобы рушить и убивать.   
Стив терпеть не может врать. Он говорит об этом Коулсону. Тот неловко пожимает плечами. Предлагает ограничиться интервью и записью патриотического видео. Это меньшее из зол.   
А Тони как-то о чём-то догадывается и говорит:  
— Эй. Это ведь ещё и твой день рождения.  
Стив вздыхает: да, вот такой он смешной, что умудрился родиться в День Независимости.   
— Барбекю! — заявляет Тони. — У меня есть очень милый островок в океане!  
Четвертого июля этого года Стив не слышит взрывов и не говорит речей. Поют какие-то птицы, трещат какие-то насекомые, таинственно шелестят в темноте какие-то деревья. Тлеют угли. Пахнет жареным мясом, морем и чем-то цветочным.  
— Лучший день рождения в моей жизни, — тихо говорит Стив.  
Тони, взявшийся будто бы из ниоткуда, так же тихо отвечает:  
— Не за что, Кэп.  
В полумраке Тони похож на Мефистофеля из оперы. Очень… соблазняет.

***  
Тони вдруг как-то незаметно обнаруживает, что жизнь его в целом сделалась размеренной и упорядоченной. Не считая тех дней, в которые всё взрывается и кого-нибудь берут в заложники. Но таких дней не очень много, а между ними — недели и месяцы завтраков в компании Мстителей, с обязательными блинчиками Стива, с запахом жасминового чая Брюса.   
У Тони даже выработался вполне себе приличный режим дня, место в котором нашлось даже сну (в последний раз с ним такое случалось в школьные годы). Он пьёт меньше кофе, но чувствует себя бодрее. Он давно не надирался, но и приступов глухого отчаяния, требующих немедленно утопить себя в бутылке, не случалось тоже очень давно.  
Тони пожимает плечами: светлая полоса. Неизбежно случится и чёрная, по-другому не бывает.  
— Где сейчас Стив? — спрашивает у ДЖАРВИСа.  
— Мистер Роджерс у себя в студии, занят рисованием, сэр, — чопорно отзывается ИскИн. Тони прищёлкивает пальцами: зудит немедленно показать Стиву усовершенствования, которые придумал для его костюма. Срочно.  
Заскакивает в лифт. Лифт не пуст, в нём Коулсон, ещё более чопорный, чем ДЖАРВИС. Приветственно кивает и перехватывает пачку бумаг.  
— К Роджерсу? — уточняет.  
— Ага.  
— Передай ему вот эту форму заявления на переаттестацию. Пусть заполнит в течение недели.  
Тони кривится.  
В лифте играет что-то ненавязчивое, мелодии Тони не узнаёт.

***  
Капитан Америка — ирландец, в Тони Старке итальянской крови от одной восьмой до четверти, а Наташа Романов — русская. Брюс Беннер периодически зеленеет, а Тор недавно сломал пожарный гидрант. Клинт Бартон кажется очень тихим и неприметным, но только кажется. Вряд ли удастся официально связать тот пожар на офисном этаже Башни с его действиями, но Фил-то знает, что это всё его чёртово чувство юмора. Тем не менее — одна команда. И доверяют друг другу.  
И вот Фил поудобней перехватывает стопку бумаг, а у Старка выражение лица, означающее, что сейчас он отправляется к Роджерсу и предвкушает встречу. Идиот.  
Идиоты, то есть.  
Но пусть всё идёт своим чередом. Как будет, так и будет. Напоминают бабочек — все они. Глупые в действительно важном и… хм… с цветка на цветок.  
У Старка это самое выражение лица.  
Фил улыбается.


End file.
